


Can I be the one?

by chanshines



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Freeform, I Tried, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshines/pseuds/chanshines
Summary: Chan and Jun have been best buds since the beginning of time and they are each other’s most precious treasure. They have always been supportive to each other in everything like decisions and relationships but deep inside their hearts lies a secret they are both afraid to come to light. Will their hearts ever reach one another? Or will they be contented with how things are?





	Can I be the one?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first work and did it out of boredom uwu I hope I made some sense in my work lmao this might suck but i did my best as a first timer and will try to do well next time!!!
> 
> I'm just a trash for junchan and totally wished i've done better than this hehe

“Hey, Chan, lets grab something to drink.” Jun said as he entered Chan’s room with a sad and annoyed face and Chan could tell right away what happened to his friend.

 _Oh god, how many times has this happened in just a month? My heart breaks for him every time I see him in this state,_ Chan lets out a big sigh and look at the broken person in front of him. He immediately pulled Jun’s hands and went out to go to the convenience store. He grabbed two bottles of beer and handed it over to the other male.

“Okay, so tell me what happened to you and Dongmyeong AGAIN?” He asked without much of an interest knowing that they fought again, and they would eventually be in good terms by tomorrow.

“We’re officially over, Chan.” Jun said and immediately slurped down the beer into his throat. Upon hearing those words from Jun, Chan was shocked but what shocked him more was that he unconsciously smiled despite knowing how hurt his friend is. He snapped back into reality, thanking all the gods that the other male didn’t see his smile and he quickly stopped Jun from drinking all of the beer in one shot.

“Jun, I’m not really sure how I can comfort you since I’ve never been in a relationship, but I guess Dongmyeong is not the one for you? You still have loads of time to wait for “the one” besides, I’m always here for you.” Chan said reassuring his friend with his brightest smile, that there are better things that are yet to come.

_Chan, how can you smile so beautifully and drive me crazy? what if I tell you I’ve already had “the one” all this time and that is you? This is bad. I’m not exactly sad about me and Dongmyeong ending our relationship though I really did liked him. I’m just worried now that I don’t have Dongmyeong, I’ll be stuck to you again and my feelings would even grow deeper than it already is._

Jun thought as he stared at Chan for a while before breaking into a laughter. “You know what, Chan? You suck.” Jun laughed again as he looks at Chan who is pouting and was ready to punch him.

 _At least, I made him laugh and smile. Its all that matters to me,_ Chan gave the beer back to his friend. The two spent the night talking, teasing and having fun like there was no tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------

The school bell rings as soon as Jun and Chan have stepped onto the school grounds with heavy breathing from running all the way to school, afraid of being late and the punishment that awaits if that ever happens, but they fortunately came just right on time.

Jun swung casually his arm into the shoulders of the shorter male and pulled him closer as he gave the shorter male a smile and started running to their class together.

 _Shit. My heart is beating so fast and my face is as red as a tomato and its not even because of the running. Its all because of Lee Junyoung. God, why do I love this man so much?_ Chan tries to calm himself before Jun even finds him weird or anything.

Jun and Chan are seatmates in the class as well. They are inseparable. There are only two of them together every second at school. Sometimes people mistaken them as a couple and they just laugh it off saying that it is impossible but they also both secretly wish they are. Their words unknowingly hurt one another and that just makes it even harder for one of them to confess knowing that their friendship is at stake. Friendship is the only thing they both have now, and they rather have it forever than to lose just because of their selfish love.

The two males keep on stealing glances from one another every time they have a chance and smile like a fool. And that’s just how they spend their time at school, being madly in love inside that its killing them but then they don’t have the guts to do a thing.

It’s about time for lunch break, Jun was about to stand up after packing his stuffs into his bag when he saw a tall male standing in front of Chan. He knew who it was because after all, who wouldn’t know Lee Hangyul? Lee Hangyul, the most popular guy in the campus known for his looks, grades and great dancing. Jun was giving Hangyul evil looks, but he didn’t even care about it so did Chan.

“Hi Chan! I’m Hangyul and I like you!” Hangyul said directly and loudly, with a tomato face, just enough to catch everyone’s attention especially Jun’s. Everyone immediately started teasing Hangyul and Chan with silly smiles while Jun has an annoyed face.

 _WHATTTTTT? HANGYUL LIKES ME?????? Well, sure, I do have a happy crush on him, but this is quite unexpected_ , Chan tries to calm himself again for the second time on this day. He couldn’t even hide his smile because it’s the first time he ever received a confession and its even from Lee Hangyul.

Chan cleared his throat, “Excuse me? You mean me? Why me? This is unbelievable.” Chan was absolutely blushing, and he forgot about Jun for a moment right there.

“No particular reason. I just feel happy whenever I see you especially when you smile and lately, it has been hard to control my feelings for you that’s why I ended up here, in front of you, with all my courage, confessing.” Hangyul smiled sheepishly and that just kinda melted Chan’s heart since he felt the sincerity behind Hangyul’s words. Chan was about to give a reply to Hangyul when someone coughed loudly and he remembered Jun, Jun that is beside him.

“Aren’t you smiling too much now, Chan? Let’s go, I’m hungry and lunch break is about to be over in 20 minutes.” Jun gave Chan a sarcastic smile.

“Oh, sorry Hangyul. Let’s talk again next time! I must go now or else all the food in the cafeteria will be sold out. Byeeee!” Chan quickly said as he was being pulled out by Jun. Chan noticed that Jun was holding his wrist too tight so he quickly pulled away his wrist from Jun. This time, he was the one who gave the other male an annoyed look as he left and went ahead to the cafeteria.

“Wow, great, Jun. Now you’ve angered the one you treasure the most just because of your jealousy. Get your acts together, man.” Jun muttered angrily to himself as he went after Chan.

 

From afar, Jun could see Chan murdering his food, and he just feel so sorry now. He went to the table where Chan is sitting and put a hand on the shorter male’s hand that is murdering the food.

“Stop that now, the food didn’t do anything wrong to deserve this.”

“Oh, should I stab you then?” Chan scoffed.

“I’m sorry. I was just really getting hungry and you know what happens to me when I’m hungry.” Jun apologized with puppy eyes which he knows Chan can’t resist.

“Okay, point taken. Stop doing that please and let’s just eat.”

They both started eating while talking and laughing in between of their meals. Jun suddenly brought up the thing that happened earlier with Hangyul.

“So, what do you think of Hangyul?” Jun asked with a heavy heart.

“Well, you do know that I have a happy crush on him, right? But that’s just everything into it though. Maybe we can also be friends.”  Chan said as he takes a bite of fried chicken, today’s menu in the cafeteria and his favorite.

Jun smiled upon hearing those words feeling relieved that Chan doesn’t have any interest to enter in a relationship. It may be selfish of him since he was in a relationship before even though he likes Chan, but he just really wants Chan all for himself.

Chan was enjoying his food too much and was surprised when fingers landed on the side of his lips. He looked up and saw Jun laughing at him for being such a child after putting away the grain of rice that was on his face. On the other hand, Chan is about to burst in the inside. He felt the taller male’s finger touched his freaking lips.

“Hey, stop laughing, now will you? What’s so funny about it? I was just so hungry.” Chan pouted in front of Jun who was laughing like a mad man.

Jun has finally stopped, and his eyes accidentally landed on Chan’s pouting lips. Chan pouting is sure to be Jun’s weakness. It was very hard for him to overcome and endure the desire to kiss the younger male for all these years.

“Can I kiss you?” Jun was surprised by his own words as it was supposed to be in his thoughts only but ended up blurting it out loud.

_OH MY GOD, JUN. YOU’VE DONE IT. ITS ALL OVER NOW. HOW DO YOU TAKE THAT BACK?_

Jun who was looking down and panicking, lifed his head and was about to take back those words when suddenly, in a flash of light-

something sweet, soft and plump pressed down on his lips.

 

**_It was Kang Yuchan’s lips._ **

 

The lips of the person he treasures the most. It only lasted for a few seconds and you could say it is only a peck but to both of them, time has stopped right in that moment. Even after the kiss, both could still feel the sensation on their lips.

Jun, still shocked as ever, snapped when Chan talked.

“I just did. There’s no taking back now, Jun.” Chan flashed his brightest smile and winked to the taller male.

“Wait, what just happened?” Jun asked feeling confused on what’s happening.

“I love you, silly.” Chan confessed what’s in his heart all this time and smiled widely.

“I love you too, chanshine.” Jun widely smiled back like a fool and swore by this moment that he will protect that smile of Chan at all cost till the day he dies.

“That was cheesy.” Chan giggled, stood up and turned around to hide his uncontrollable emotions being shown in his face.

“Where are you going?” Jun asked surprised by the sudden action of Chan.

“Well, class is about to start, and I don’t want to be late so I’m going ahead of you.” Chan said in a teasing voice and sticks out his tongue childishly to Jun. He quickly dashed away leaving the taller male dumbfounded. Jun just laughed over Chan’s childishness and went after him immediately.

 

All of their worries and what ifs suddenly disappeared into thin air and all that just matters to them right now is the love they feel for each other. Finally, after how many years, their hearts have reached one another and realized they are each other’s “the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sparing some of your time in reading my work tho i feel like the ending was rushed and there's really no flow LMAO
> 
> Please leave some feedback! I will accept anything may it be a simple comment, suggestion or criticism. I still have lots to work on so feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
